Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Relationships
additions? Maybe add Asuma, along with the frogs to the mix as well? Justin Holland (talk) 03:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :The page is called "Naruto's relationships", not "everybody Naruto has ever spoken to". The article should remove several of these sections, not add more. ''~SnapperT '' 17:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::If i had to pick, i would say at least get rid of Temari/Kankurō, Shizune and the new generation. Maybe Ebisu? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:36, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::My suggestion would be to not add anymore but not get rid of anything either.Anchorman34 (talk) 17:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't agree, nothing more should be add, but useless sections should just be removed. They don't improve the wiki. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well if i had to get rid of something it would be either Hanabi or Roshi and Son Goku. Anchorman34 (talk) 17:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 Per SnapperTwo. Seriously, all of these extraneous sections are part of the reason why relationship pages for other characters is a terrible idea. 19:35, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::extraneous? I do argee thsi page is for people he has close ties to, and impacts on, yeah I forgot where I was going with this? Justin Holland (talk) 19:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Some of us are pushing the boundaries of character interactions here. Naruto had like zero contact with Hanabi throughout the whole series (except maybe The Last where Hanabi called Naruto "Brother Naruto", but I'm pretty sure meant Hinata), and the new generation seems pretty rushed considering the new manga chapter was released last week. I'd get rid of these two, and change the "parents" and "children" sections back to where they were. --SSJ2AJB (talk) 19:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, that was quite the cleanup, Snapper. 18:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::There were a bit too many people removed. Some leaf ninja could have been kept. Anchorman34 (talk) 18:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 I anticipated that you and another user would have an issue with the clean up. But again, this is a "Naruto's Relationships" page, not a page about every person Naruto has spoken to. There was too much to begin with. And I'm pretty sure we agreed on this talkpage that a removal of extraneous sections was needed, no? It was utterly unnecessary to add everything back when other users on the talkpage agreed that sections needed to be removed. 18:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it would not have hurt to keep a few people like Ino, or Orochimaru.Anchorman34 (talk) 18:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :::Question: :::*What significant relationship (key word: relationship, not encounter) does Naruto have with Ino or Orochimaru that has spanned across the entirety of the manga or has had a major impact on Naruto's life, behavior, way of thinking and vice versa? :::Again, this is not a page about every person Naruto has spoken to, nor should we document an encounter Naruto has had with every minor character on this page. (And I also anticipate some edit warring after this...) You're going to have to provide more legitimate reasons to keep certain characters other than "They should be kept there." :::I don't mind some characters being added back, but there has to be some legitimacy in doing so. 19:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Very well. I'll try to come up with a legit reason, but how is Naruto's relationship with Kabuto more significant than his one with Orochimaru? And no i will try not to start an edit war.Anchorman34 (talk) 19:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :::::Naruto developed his Rasengan, a signature move, for the first time against Kabuto, not to mention the repeated encounters he's had with Kabuto from the beginning of the series to Part II. And also, Naruto had a profound impact on Kabuto modifying his body, per stated in the article. That is how Naruto impacted Kabuto's behavior, decisions, way of thinking, etc. 19:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :My criteria for inclusion were twofold: :#'Characters that have had an impact on Naruto' - This seems logical enough. :#'Characters that Naruto has had an impact on' - This article originally grew out of the desire to better-document Naruto's "power" to change people. Obviously the article's moved very far away from that, but it's still a common theme for a number of these characters; Gaara, Neji, Obito, etc. It's for that reason that I left Kabuto, since Kabuto credits Naruto for some of his life decisions. :Whether or not the second criterion is worthwhile is up to other people. However, since it's actually commented on in the series, it should be documented somewhere, and for some reason Naruto's actual article doesn't. ''~SnapperT '' 19:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thing is, many people tend to misinterpret that criteria. For instance, just because Naruto fought with Orochimaru, Madara, Kaguya, Black Zetsu does not mean they all have an individual relationship with Naruto (it's just an encounter, note it in Naruto's article or something), nor does it mean that they've impacted each other's decision-making towards life and such. ::And yeah, Kabuto actually accredited Naruto as the one that influenced his decisions and actions. 19:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::So what about characters that Naruto didn't influence but he was influenced by? Like Yamato was the whole reason Naruto stopped relying on the Nine-tails power and wasn't Orochimaru a big part of why Naruto began training for 3 years? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::From exclusively that standpoint, the Yamato situation is, again, just an encounter. It was temporal, with no long-lasting impact, as Naruto eventually continued to use Kurama's power after that (I'm not against Yamato being added at all, but there has to be some more legitimacy). Also, Orochimaru was not the primary reason Naruto began training for that time. 06:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Quotes I know it's a little late but just asking why were the quotes removed? they define the character's personality, they were valid, I know everything can be explained in paragraphs, but still the page looked good with them. So just wondering.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 13:52, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :If I had to hazard a guess, they provided very little to the page and just increased the page length. If you feel otherwise you're more than welcome to re-add them and we'll see how that goes.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you, agreed some were redundant but I'll see what I can do.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 14:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::They did indeed provide very little to the page. If one wants to see the quotes so badly, then one can go read the manga or watch the anime. The page is supposed to describe Naruto's relationships with people he considers close to him, and mere quotes don't achieve that purpose. All they do is cover what every person says about him. :::You are right though, quotes do define a character's personality, hence why they're valid in character articles, but at the end of them and not throughout, as we don't need dialogue throughout the article when one can still read the manga or watch the anime. But that's just my two cents. 15:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fair point, the article already has everything, I was about to add quotes to show how those character had impact on Naruto's personality, and why they are unique to his relationship, only a few unique characters like Iruka, Kakashi, & Itachi's quotes, but there are so many, I guess I was being selective.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 16:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Utakata It may have been filler, but Narutos relationship with Utakata was pretty significant in the anime and had some significance in the Jinchuriki Six Paths battle.--RexGodwin (talk) 02:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Chiyo who else thinks lady chiyo should be added?--Anchorman34 (talk) 15:55, April 4, 2016 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Don't see the point, she's just someone who was added to "advance" the plot of the story (and obviously set up the remainder of the series by mentioning those things not yet revealed), Naruto didn't exactly have a "relationship" with her, like he did with other characters. She's like a lot of characters who appear in only one arc, who are generally not mentioned here. --''Saju '' 16:00, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The point is he influenced her and she was in more than one arc.Anchorman34 (talk) 17:21, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Naruto has influenced large numbers of people. Not all of them are notable influences. And her revival by Kabuto does not count in the slightest. --''Saju '' 17:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Additions v.2: Maybe have a "Others of Konoha 11" tab in Konoha Ninja section? how's this then? Justin Holland (talk) 23:45, July 26, 2016 (UTC) You should add Orochimaru and Mitsuki to Naruto Relationships Shemar322 (talk) 17:07, November 3, 2018 (UTC)